


【L月/授翻】Love is War天才们的恋爱头脑战

by TINOJM17



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 521快乐！！！我永远爱L月！！！Summary：4次L和月差点告白了，1次他们的确这么做了。作者Note：这一篇是基于动画《辉夜大小姐想让我告白~天才们的恋爱头脑战~》
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 6





	【L月/授翻】Love is War天才们的恋爱头脑战

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zara_Zara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love is War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282136) by [Zara_Zara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara). 



1.  
一日，月独自待在学生会办公室，外面下着雨。当他伏案认真工作时，雨水正无情地敲打着窗户玻璃。雨声缠绵，使他不时地抬头看向窗户，倾听那催人入眠的节奏。今天比往日过得慢，一如既往，几乎没有什么工作可干。他在想学生会的其他成员是否愿意在这天见面，还考虑着该不该给每个人都发条短信，通知会议取消。月观察了一下外面的天气，重新评估了当天会议的议程——经过片刻考虑后，他最终决定把短信发出去。  
现在房间里只有他一个人，突然困意袭来。他这几天一直很忙，必须兼顾很多学校活动和考试。于是，月和着雨声，将头枕在了胳膊上，觉得只是闭着眼眯一会，不会有多糟的。  
当月醒来时，他注意到的第一件事就是雨停了。第二件事就是，他感觉背上有种令人舒适的温暖的重量。他的脸瞬间僵住了，不明白自己感受到了什么。他疑惑地将一只手伸向肩头，摸到了一个像毯子一样的柔软织物。他坐起来，毯子便从身上滑落，掉在了椅子上，月好奇地拽了拽，那的确是条毯子，但他压根不知道这是谁的。  
环顾四周，房间里只有自己。他把毯子捧在怀里，不知道是谁帮他披上的。他闭上眼的时候，并未打算睡上一个小时。他还担心，万一哪个老师走进来看到了他玩忽职守会怎么样。但他暂且把这些想法都抛之脑后了，无聊至极的想法——反正他又没被逮住，没什么好担心的。  
理论上来说，任何人都可以进出这个房间，因为这里是开放的，但很少有非学生会成员会这么做。他就理所应当地认为是学生会里的某个人给他披了毯子，但他不知道是谁。  
月走到镜子前，开始梳理他的褐发。事实上，他已经有了想法——可能是海砂。月一想到这，就感到有些难堪而在镜子前缩了缩身子。这举动好像有些不太礼貌，但他真的无法想象她会不待在这等他醒来，因为这样她就能强迫自己感谢她的体贴了。  
还可能是魅上。如果他的朋友这么做了，月不得不说他感到有些困扰，但魅上把毯子披在他肩上的画面实在难以想象。不论这个面带雀斑的男孩做这件事的可能性有多小，和L这种绝不可能这么做的人来说，都是小巫见大巫了。月只是想想都感到难以置信。他和L不过泛泛之交罢了，普通朋友而已。他们在必须完成的工作上合作默契，而且他们彼此较劲的热情没有特定界限。尽管月不会当面承认，他非常尊重这位天才。他还不会承认，他可能对他有那种感情，也可能没有——照目前的情况来看，这一点还无法定论。  
无所谓。月把毯子折好，并决定就把它留在房间里，这样它的主人就能把它拿走了，希望下次开会的时候某人不会把它带来。他注意到咖啡桌上有一套眼熟的活页夹。当月准备细看的时候，他又注意到了一个非常眼熟的书包，并且惊讶地发现自己脸红了。  
是L。  
现在看来，他应该出去了，随时可能回来。  
月决定等他，于是他回到自己的办公桌前。也许毯子只是某种试探。也许L是在嘲讽他，因为他居然敢午睡而不认真工作——他已经把工作做完了！幸运的是，月没等多久，L就推门而入。不出所料，他端着一杯茶和一盘饼干。注意到月醒来，“啊，你醒了，月君。”他信步走向茶几旁的小工作间，把盘子放在桌上，发出一声悦耳的叮当声。“睡得好吗？”  
月看着他，试图弄懂他的言外之意。L似乎是真的在问他休息得如何，“很好，谢谢。”L蹲坐在沙发上，把茶杯放在膝盖上。可能是光照的原因，L看起来比平时更苍白了，因为雨后的阳光洒满了房间。月靠在椅背上，若无其事地说：“你可以坐椅子。”  
L耸耸肩，抿了一口茶。“也许吧，”他的大眼睛注视着月，然后眨了眨眼。“你想来杯茶吗？”  
“不了，谢谢。”月开始漫无目的地重新整理他的文件，想快点收拾好。“你为什么会在这？你没收到短信吗？会议取消了。”  
“收到的时候已经晚了，我已经到这了，就想顺便完成些工作。”  
“哦。”  
月收拾好东西，走到窗前。他不想在不知道L为什么给自己盖上毯子的情况下离开，因为一个平时冷漠疏远的少年会做出这种友好的举动着实令人惊讶。于是，他拿起毯子问道：“这个是你的吗？”即使他已经猜到毯子可能是L的，但他还是想要对方亲自确认。  
“是的。”  
月随意地拿起毯子走向他：“你从哪弄来的？”  
“我在附近拿的。”看见月朝自己走来，他将一块饼干塞进嘴里。  
“你的储物柜吗？”  
“这重要吗？如果你非要知道的话，反正我不是从失物招领处捡来的。”  
“哈？那我猜不是了。”月把毯子扔到L的旁边，尽可能漫不经心地问道：“为什么这么做？”  
L的眼睛里看不出情绪，“天很冷。”  
“你想让我暖和暖和？”  
“天很冷。”L重复道。  
月皱着眉，对L的行为和现在的情况感到茫然无措。L不愿意承认他这么做的原因。月也不想逼迫L透露他的真实动机，否则他就和试图表白的海砂没两样了。于是，月反而对着L微微一笑，并因自己的笑激起了L眼中闪烁的光而窃喜。“谢谢你的毯子，L。”月逗留了一小会儿，然后拿起他的书包准备回家。走到门口，月不经意地将书包往肩上一甩，“我睡了个好觉，你回家也该好好休息一下。”  
L没有转头目送他离开，只是说：“我会试试看。”  
“好。”月兀自笑了笑，然后离开了。

2.  
在一间咖啡馆里，面对面坐着两个年轻人，作业和课本都摊在桌上。在作业之洋中，漂着一块精致的方形小蛋糕。他俩谁也没碰，因为L固执异常，不愿意接受这块蛋糕。月对他的拒绝感到十分惊讶，尤其是他回绝的理由。  
“上次你想吃这种蛋糕，可是还没轮到你就卖完了。我不能接受这样的事，它该是你的。谢谢，我可以去再拿一块。”L说完从座位上站起身。  
月从震惊中回过神来，“说真的，L，你吃吧，毕竟你最喜欢吃这种了。反正我也没什么心情吃蛋糕。”  
“我承认，那的确是我的最爱，”L巴巴地望着它，但随即移开了目光。“但这才是月君应该得到它的原因。”  
月坚定地摇摇头，把它推到L面前。“我是为你买的。”然后他的语气中又带有一丝惊讶。“而且，我们上次来这儿都是几个月前的事了，你怎么还记得我之前想吃这种蛋糕？”这个问题挺傻的，因为L以他完美的记忆力而闻名。月似乎无法明白这样一个事实：L记得很久以前关于自己的琐事。  
“你不是很喜欢零食，所以我觉得那一天非比寻常，这就是我记得的原因。无论如何，我倒是想问你，你怎么记得我最爱吃哪种蛋糕？”  
月笑了：“哦，得了吧，你爱吃蛋糕又不是什么秘密。”  
“我知道，”L没有翻白眼，但他的语调却有种翻白眼的意味。他蹲在椅子上，身体前倾靠近桌对面的月。“问题是，你怎么记得我最喜欢吃这种蛋糕？”  
月不想承认他知道很多关于L的杂乱而无用的信息，因为说出来就相当于很愚蠢地坦白了自己感情。他不想做第一个告白的人，而且决不能是因为某个愚蠢的蛋糕。月耸了耸肩：“我就是记得住。”  
L似乎有些失望，过了一阵，他又把蛋糕推回给月，站起身。“好好享用，我再去买一块。”  
月有些动摇，“不，我坚持把它给你。”  
这次L真的翻了个白眼，“月——”  
月被自己的挫败感和心里奇怪的情绪波动搞得心烦意乱，像着魔了一般拿起叉子刺进蛋糕，在L眼前挥舞道：“喂，我受够了，吃一口。”  
L看了看月和那个叉子，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，然后他的手也伸向自己的叉子，像月一样，也叉起一块蛋糕。看见L在自己面前也挥舞着叉子，月惊讶地眨了眨眼。“我必须报答你的好意。”  
“不要和我做一样的事！”  
L的眼中闪着挑衅的光芒，“这很公平。”  
“你什么时候相信过公平？”  
“来，月君，”L把叉子靠近月的嘴巴，把月的话原封不动地还了回去。“吃一口。”  
月感觉自己两颊发烫，他气呼呼地说：“你先吃。”  
L的脸上渐渐浮现出一个揶揄的笑，“不，你先来。”  
月皱起了眉，“那我们同时吧。”  
“好吧，”L揶揄的笑已经布满了整张脸，他把叉子凑得更近了。“啊。”  
月瞪着他，心不在焉地接受了对方的款待。他看着L那张诱人的嘴咬下自己叉起的那块蛋糕，两人的目光相遇，眼里都闪着愉悦和爱慕的光。

3.  
月打开一本速写本，放在面前的桌上。L和他面对面坐着，就像在进行一场战舰游戏，但彼此都不知道对方在看哪里。  
他们的任务是：完成美术作业，画一幅人像。  
月觉得这个任务本身就有些乏味，因为教室里的每个人都像小学生一样，躲在速写本后面傻笑。  
尽管如此，月还是能够理解大家为什么会这样。因为给自己的搭档画画他也很紧张。月沉默不语，仔细勾勒着L的面部线条。他的手时不时莫名地抖两下，甚至在他缓慢地深呼吸想让自己平静下来时，他的心也静不下来。  
这太愚蠢了，但他很好奇L是怎么画自己的。那个少年擅长绘画吗？他在画自己的时候会感到困难吗？他想和他谈谈，想弄清他是否和自己一样会受到影响，但月就是不能让自己这么做。  
L不是月那种公认的帅哥，但他的某些特征的确对一些人有吸引力——月只是碰巧在那些人之中。月在那双漆黑而硕大的眼睛上下了很大功夫。令他烦恼的是，他无法清晰地将那眼中的智慧化为现实。于是，他又开始画别的部位了，比如那一头浓密的黑发和突出的颧骨。  
到下课的时候，月也没有完成他的画像，他感到很失望，因为可能不会再有机会完成它了。他希望自己交作业的时候L不要看见，但这想法毫无意义，因为L立刻溜到了月身边来偷看他的画。“哦。”  
月装出一副开玩笑的样子，“很失望吗？”实际上，他有些害怕L要说出口的话。  
但L只是说，“没有。”他弹了弹自己的笔记本，给月看自己的大作。“如何？”  
月倒抽一口气。L画的是一堆几何图形和线条。月满脸难以置信，“真抽象。”  
“的确，”他把纸撕下来，准备交作业。“有何想法？”  
月站起身，小心翼翼撕下自己的作业。“你给我画了个大方鼻子。”  
L盯着他的画，似乎在看是否真的如此。“嗯，我觉得它更像长方形。”月谨慎地转了转眼珠，他也不知道自己在期待些什么，但他期待的肯定不是自己的抽象画。当他俩走到老师的桌子那时，L又看了看月的画，“你画的我感觉很疲惫。”  
“难道不对吗？我看你一直都疲惫不堪的样子。”  
“是的，我很紧张。”  
“你紧张？”月停下了脚步。  
L把他的画扔到那堆画纸上，又瞅着它飘了下来。“我很高兴这并不明显。”  
“你为什么紧张？”  
“你不也很紧张吗？”  
“当然没有。”  
“有趣，你是不是生病了？我看你满脸通红，气喘吁吁的。”  
“哦，你可闭嘴吧。我没生病。”  
“那可太好了。”

4.  
凑巧的是，事实证明月的确有点不舒服。  
这很奇怪，因为月几乎没生过病，他的免疫系统一直处于最佳状态。  
只是，病来如山倒。他很讨厌生病，因为生病让他变得更加虚弱和迟钝。最重要的是，他更讨厌自己病重得无法上学——生病的日子实在是糟糕透了。  
就这样，月躺在床上，发着烧时睡时醒，有意识的时候，他听见妹妹怯生生地敲自己的房门。如果他没病得这么厉害，他一定会感激她不同往常的行为，因为她一般都会不敲门直接闯进来。但这一次，她敲门了。过了一会儿她打开门，兴奋地说：“月，你朋友来了。”  
他眨了眨眼，目光游移仿佛看见了幻象。因为，L尴尬地站在妆裕身边，然后试探地走进他的房间，“你好，月君。”妆裕冲着L咧嘴一笑，月明白自己看见的同学并非幻觉。  
月虚弱地揉了揉眼睛，嘶哑的说道：“L？”  
L一反常态地紧张，用脚掌磨蹭着脚踝说道：“我听说你生病了，我来帮你送作业。”月看着他，“我把它放这里吧。”L慢吞吞地走到月的书桌前，轻轻地放在那叠整齐的文件上面。  
因为喉咙很痛，月轻声说道：“谢谢。”  
L点点头，“没事。”他朝门口走去，就要离开。月一惊：“你这就走了？”  
L放缓脚步，停在了房间门口，“我以为你要休息呢。”  
月笑着说：“我都休息一整天了。”  
“我明白了，”L咬着大拇指。“你想让我待一会儿吗？”  
“没关系，你很忙吧。”就说了一句话，月的喉咙就剧烈地疼痛起来。他微微坐起身，想去伸手拿水杯。L抢先一步，拿起杯子递给月，“我在这待一会儿。”  
月感激地喝了一口水，然后扑通一声倒在床上，“哦，太好了。我无聊死了。”  
L的脸上闪过一丝愉快的笑，月的脸上也闪过一丝疲倦的笑。L没有拉起月的椅子坐在他身边，而是在房间里踱来踱去。他偷偷看了月的书架，研究了一下他整洁的书桌。月的房间里少了很多小玩意，所以L没有太多探索的余地。然后，他拿出一副几乎不见天日的棋盘，对夜神家的主人说：“玩一局？”  
一提起游戏月就精神了，他支起身子说：“来。”  
在L赢了精彩而富有挑战性的一局棋之后，月怀疑如果自己没有病这么重，这局肯定赢了，月想睡了。他想藏起自己的倦意，但L立刻就注意到了，“我该走了，你需要休息。”  
月叹了口气，“也许吧。”看着L把棋盘归还，他问道：“你为什么来这？”  
“给你带作业。”  
“我妹妹可以帮我带。”虽然她可能会帮忙，但她更有可能会忘了这事。  
L假装思索着月的话，“如果是那样，我不来，你会更高兴吗？”  
“不会，”月转过脸，喃喃道。“我很高兴你来了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我很感激你来了，”月掩住嘴咳嗽了几声，然后揉了揉发热的额头。老天，他恨生病。  
L离开时，轻声说：“快好起来吧，月。”随后关上了门。

+1.  
月疑惑地坐在会长办公室里，手里拿着一本书，据海砂说，L想把这本书转交给他。这本书和他们的任何科目都无关，只是一本书。但当他打开的时候，发现里面有一张纸条。纸条看上去是打印出来的，当月读出上面的字时，他一下从座位上跳了起来，心怦怦直跳。月不假思索地冲出门，冲进走廊，猛地倒吸一口气。  
L站在那，盯着月，脸上是同样的震惊。  
月抓住他的手，“你为什么不早说呢？”  
这次，L不知说什么好，结结巴巴道：“我——我不——”  
月冲了过去，“I Love you too.”然后吻住了他。

后来他们发现，书中找到的纸条不是他俩写的。但这不重要。当然，二人最后还是严厉斥责了海砂一顿，不过那是后话了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者Note：哈哈哈，我希望你们喜欢！我尽力了，但我感觉自己完全没写出那种明争暗斗，让对方先告白的感觉。无论如何，感谢你们的阅读！如果可以，请留点评论。（笑）


End file.
